


together we cry

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti noi siamo sempre stati costretti a tenere certi comportamenti, regole secolari che dovevamo rispettare a tutti i costi per non perdere il nostro nome, la nostra famiglia, che ci costringevano a sopprimere le nostre passioni, le nostre qualità, regole che ci facevano indossare maschere di indifferenza e di superiorità quando tutto ciò che avremmo voluto fare era invece gridare al mondo che anche noi, anche noi nobili Purosangue eravamo terrorizzati dalla piega che gli eventi avevano preso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together we cry

Tutti noi siamo sempre stati costretti a tenere certi comportamenti, regole secolari che dovevamo rispettare a tutti i costi per non perdere il nostro nome, la nostra famiglia, che ci costringevano a sopprimere le nostre passioni, le nostre qualità, regole che ci facevano indossare maschere di indifferenza e di superiorità quando tutto ciò che avremmo voluto fare era invece gridare al mondo che anche noi, anche noi nobili Purosangue eravamo terrorizzati dalla piega che gli eventi avevano preso.

Theodore aveva subito torture inimmaginabili per aver osato alzare la testa e parlare con suo padre dei suoi dubbi sul regime di Voldemort. Nessuna cicatrice segnava il suo corpo, ma i suoi occhi… i suoi occhi che una volta erano stati brillanti e pieni di curiosità per il mondo, ora erano spenti e vacui, vuoti,  _morti_.

Anche Daphne, che è sempre stata troppo stupida per capire ciò che succedeva, si era resa conto che qualcosa in Theodore si era spezzato: era sempre stato il diamante del nostro gruppo, più puro e dolce di tutti noi messi insieme, e per questo aveva pagato il prezzo più alto.

Un tempo, poco più di tre mesi fa, i suoi occhi illuminavano il dormitorio, il suo inconcepibile candore e le sue battute sottili facevano nascere sorrisi su tutti i nostri volti, la sua ingenua curiosità per il mondo spingeva tutti noi a cercare di essere migliori, almeno un pochino, per non rischiare di bruciare tutte le sue aspettative.

Il suo passato era forse il più tragico tra i nostri: aveva visto morire sua madre, aveva subito in silenzio i soprusi del padre che non lo amava come avrebbe dovuto. Eppure tutto lo schifo della sua vita gli era scivolato addosso, aveva trovato la forza di andare avanti nonostante tutto; era il più coraggioso di tutti noi e allo stesso tempo il più semplice da distruggere.

Era bastata una parola di troppo per accendere la furia del genitore, per spegnere la scintilla che illuminava il suo sguardo, per gettarlo in un'apatia che spaventava tutti noi.

Persino Draco, che di problemi ne aveva a tonnellate di suo, si era preoccupato a morte per lui quando all'inizio del nostro settimo era arrivato al castello con quegli occhi spenti.

Ogni tanto coglievo gli sguardi carichi di ansia che gli rivolgeva, i suoi occhi azzurri pieni di pena e dolore; è dolce il modo in cui si preoccupa per lui, mi fa pensare a quanto sia stata sciocca quando, l'inverno scorso, ho scoperto il suo  _terribile_  segreto e ho desiderato smascherarlo davanti a tutti. A quel tempo la gelosia mi aveva accecata, mi aveva quasi portata a fare qualcosa per cui mi sarei sicuramente pentita per il resto della vita. Era stato Theodore a farmi desistere, chiedendomi semplicemente se la mia vendetta valesse quanto l'amicizia che mi legava da sempre a Draco; no, non valeva tanto, e per fortuna l'avevo capito in tempo per fermarmi.

È un ragazzo estremamente intelligente, il  _nostro_  Theodore, ma persino quel lato di lui sembrava essersi spento dopo gli avvenimenti dell'estate tra il sesto e il settimo anno; non solo non si applicava più come un tempo per avere buoni risultati scolastici, ma pareva addirittura che avesse perso tutta la voglia di imparare e conoscere cose nuove che aveva prima.

Era snervante vederlo consumarsi, vederlo così apatico, ma non potevamo far nulla per farlo tornare quello di prima. Nessuno di noi, benché tutti sapessimo di che pasta era fatto, avrebbe potuto immaginare quanto suo padre fosse fanatico; neppure i nostri genitori, per quanto siano tutti votati alla causa del Signore Oscuro, sarebbero mai arrivati a tanto se avessimo cercato di contraddirli.

Theodore ha sempre affrontato con stoicismo tutto ciò che gli accadeva a casa, subiva gli ingiustificati scatti d'ira del padre quasi senza battere ciglio, quando ne parlava con noi alla fine alleggeriva sempre tutto con una battuta.

Erano state le lacrime, quella volta, ad accompagnare il suo racconto; avevamo capito la gravità della situazione non appena quelle gocce salate avevano cominciato a rigare il suo viso.

Draco è stato quello che ne ha sofferto di più, nonostante tutti noi ne siamo stati sconvolti. Alcune lacrime avevano bagnato anche il suo volto mentre ascoltava le parole di Theodore, e alla fine l'aveva abbracciato stretto, accogliendo i suoi singhiozzi contro il petto, affondando le dita nei suoi lunghi capelli corvini.

Noi Purosangue non siamo mai stati inclini alle dimostrazioni pubbliche d'affetto, siamo stati tutti educati a limitare i nostri slanci per i pochi momenti privati che potevamo permetterci, e quell'abbraccio in Sala Comune, davanti agli occhi attoniti di tutti i Serpeverde, era stato l'ennesima prova del sentimento ben diverso dalla semplice amicizia che Draco provava nei confronti di Theodore.

Non mi aveva infastidita, come avevo pensato l'anno precedente, mi aveva semplicemente stretto il cuore in una morsa insopportabile: non riuscivo a capacitarmi di quanto fossi stata subdola e crudele per poter pensare di rovinare il loro rapporto. Quella che avevo per Draco era una semplice cotta, nulla a che vedere con il palese amore, benché ancora acerbo e  _strano_ , che lui nutriva per Theodore.

Questa situazione ha distrutto tutti noi, mese per mese, pesa sul nostro cuore come un macigno; è insostenibile vederli così. Draco è ormai l'ombra di se stesso, quel tatuaggio mostruoso che deturpa il suo braccio lo sta portando alla follia, e Theodore non è più  _nulla_. Si è spento davanti ai nostri occhi, piano ma inesorabilmente, e non abbiamo potuto fare nulla per impedirlo.

È straziante, e tutti noi ci troviamo più di una volta a sperare intimamente che questa guerra finisca con la sconfitta di colui che ha causato tutte le nostre sofferenze. L'astio per Potter e i suoi amici fuggiaschi è quasi passato in secondo piano rispetto a quello per l'Oscuro Signore.


End file.
